Entrega total
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: OneShot Neji regresa a la mansión Hyûga pero inesperadamente habrá una persona que lo recibira gustosa. NejiHinata Lemon


**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

De nuevo Kitsune-Megamisama otra vez trayendo otro Lemon, más que nada como disculpa por el gran atraso que he tenido en publicar los fanfics pendientes y nuevamente lo reitero... ADORO ver a Neji sufrir, Ju,ju,ju es TAN delicioso (Kitsune... das miedo).

Espero les guste ya que este es mi segundo Lemon, un poco diferente el primero ya que sigo experimentando y tratando de ser mejor.

**Dedicatoria:**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a o-o-Nekoi-o-o y su fanfic "Desire" el cual me ha gustado, e inspirada en este he escrito este pequeño Lemon.

Espero te guste y me des tu opinión ya que sigo esperando leer tu Lemon en "Desire", Ju,ju,ju.

**Adevertencia:**

Este fic es de contenido Lemon, para aquellos que desconocen éste género se trata de relaciones íntimas entre pareja descritas de forma textual

Si aún así usted decide leerla recae en su estricta responsabilidad deslindándome de toda consecuencia que pudiera ocasionar dicho fanfic.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

La partitura de la canción "Entrega total" le corresponde a Abelardo Pulido y es usado para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Entrega total**

Al fin regreso a esta fría construcción forjada en penas y rencores, lo pasajes tristes de mi vida han sido atados estáticamente a mis recuerdos sin la debida derogación que yo mismo debería descontinuar. Mi cuerpo y mi alma se encuentran cansadas debido a las fatigas del dolor, el hambre y la resignación; palabras hábiles a mi propio diccionario que sirvo con debido cumplimiento a su significación.

Me deslizo hábilmente igual como una sombra, ocultando mi figura entre el negro manto que parece envolverme y acariciarme, siendo la única en recibirme gustosa de todos aquellos que conviven estoicamente dentro de la "orgullosa y reconocida " mansión Hyuuga, pero me siento extrañamente seguido; posibilidad que no debería existir. Detengo mis movimientos al punto de evitar respirar para agudizar con mayor éxito mi sentido auditivo y me doy cuenta de lo que realmente sucede a mi alrededor...

Una ave que devora a otra ave.

- Neji-Niisan... Okaeri nasai.

Escucho su delgada voz que llena mi frágil capacidad sensorial, siento que me paralizo por un breve instante, pero la mecánica rutina a la costumbre sustituye mi voluntad al girarme y ofrecerle una pequeña reverencia de cortesía. Pretendo marcharme lo antes posible, pues aún mantengo el palpitante recuerdo de un curioso e imprevisto beso que por circunstancias propias del maldito y cruel destino experimentamos al rozar nuestros labios en un forzado acercamiento ante el vulgar bullicio y aglomeración en la avenida principal; un encuentro por demás extraordinario que extraño.

Aún no sé si a éso debería llamarle "beso".

- Neji-Niisan...

Me vuelve a llamar dulcemente, pero no soy capaz de mirarla debido a la vergüenza de siento desgastar en mi sangre que sube linealmente hasta mi rostro.

Un calor me aborda al instante que un par de brazos me envuelven con la misma gentileza impuesta por la propia soledad, es la curiosidad quien me toma para observar detenidamente lo que acontece, no puedo usar mis acostumbradas serenas facciones que en más de una ocasión me han salvado de caer en la obvia verdad de mis contadas emociones; ¡porque es Hinata-Sama quien se ha apoderado recelosamente de mi cuello, y en su lugar mi piel morena se tiñe en colores carmín y escarlata debido al nuevo "encuentro por demás extraordinario que extraño".

- Hinata... Sama...

Intento patéticamente decir, pero mi garganta se ha secado imprevistamente.

- Te extrañé mucho.

Hinata-Sama vuelve a asombrarme, su rostro se ha ocultado en mi cuello en el que puedo percibir perfectamente cada inhalación y exhalación que sus pulmones circulan, su fina figura en constante acopio al extremo contacto con el mío transmitiendo todo su calor que velozmente inunda mi cuerpo hasta niveles insospechados y peligrosos, como consecuencia mi respiración aumenta y mis músculos se tensan con nerviosismo.

Intento reiteradamente calmar mis instintos para continuar hablar, pero es ella quien me calla... una acción paradójica y a la vez añorada, es ella por propia voluntad quien me ha besado al descuidarme unos segundos. Hinata-Sama se para de puntitas para una mejor posición acercándose aún más a mis labios que acaricia insaciablemente, su penetrante aroma a ungüentos me envenena siendo inconsciente momentáneamente de la realidad que intento asimilar.

Es ahí cuando un gatillo dentro de mí es oprimido y pierdo mi voluntad dejándome deliciosamente arrastrar por los incontables y ardientes deseos que durante tantos años había aprendido a disimular. Ya no me importa nada a mi alrededor, mando al diablo todos aquellos argumentos y circunstancias por las cuales me he empeñado en oprimir mi corazón, ahora sólo me dedico a sentir...

_**Esta vez**_

_**ya no soporto la terrible soledad,**_

_**yo no te pongo condición,**_

_**harás conmigo lo que quieras,**_

_**bien o mal.**_

Pronto me dedico a corresponder fervientemente el beso que Hinata-Sama con tanto ardor y delirio me reclama, instantáneamente me encendiendo de pasión al descubrir esta nueva personalidad que había sido reservada sólo para mi, o al menos, ese es el único pensamiento que se cruza por mi mente.

Me apoderó de ella explorando con incansable descaro cada forma y espacio en su delineado cuerpo que me parecía tan inalcanzable, palpando desesperadamente en diestros movimientos los cuales responde con súbitos suspiros y ahogados gemidos. Mi cabeza da miles de vueltas no permitiéndome pensar con coherencia, mis latidos aumentan y mi excitación crece con cada caricia proporcionada, porque la amo... como siempre lo he hecho.

Pronto la tela me estorba impidiéndome sentir más allá de lo que visiblemente se me oculta e instintivamente jaló su yukata nocturna para dejar al desnudo sus blancos hombros que beso con hambre, mi lengua recorre cada espacio y centímetro acariciando su delgado cuello mientras escucho deleitables y dulces quejidos provenientes de su boca. Me dirijo a ella besándola fervientemente mientras mis labios levemente se hinchan por la presión del desesperado contacto, nuestras caricias prosiguen con la misma curiosa exploración en nuestros cuerpos que ya no puedo soportar el calor inundándome, ella parece sentirse de la misma manera pues con pequeños empujones me fuerza a avanzar hasta la habitación más cercana; la mía por supuesto.

En una súbita reacción me echa impetuosamente hasta la cama donde comienzo a respirar descontroladamente, permaneciendo acostado y con el cuerpo incendiándome en cada momento, aún sigo sin poder pensar. Siento la presión del colchón sumirse y por fin enderezo mi espalda para deleitarme de observarla llegar a mí, apoyando su peso en sus manos y rodillas en sensuales movimientos felinos, se acerca y me envuelve nuevamente con la brisa intoxicante de su olor a medicinas que indudablemente ayuda a narcotizarme, coloca sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas para después sentarse placenteramente sobre mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar perder la cordura a su mayor aproximación.

¿Y es que cómo podría negarme a aquello que se me ofrece sin ningún limite impuesto?

- ¿Me quieres...?.

Me pregunta delicadamente en un suave susurro que golpea mi rostro haciéndome centrar mi atención en ella por completo... insólita reacción pues lo he estado desde que poseo memoria.

- Querer no es una palabra lo suficientemente significativa como para describir lo que en realidad siento por ti.

Termino de decir sin dirigirme a ella con la advertida familiaridad al hablarle sólo de "tú", pero me sonríe felizmente ignorando por completo mi falta de frecuente corrección y en su lugar toma mi mano acercándola a su boca para besarla con ternura; no hago nada para impedirlo pues me siento el ser más afortunado en la faz de esta tierra, parte de una existencia de infinita fortuna, parecía que el destino fuera más amable de lo que yo jamás habría imaginado.

_**Llévame de ser posible **_

_**hasta la misma eternidad,**_

_**donde perdure nuestro amor**_

_**porque tú eres toda mi felicidad.**_

Toma con sus delgados dedos blanquecinos mi dedo índice curioseándolo, al mismo tiempo me envía una escrutadora mirada en la que sus opalitos ojos revelan una arrebato de acaloramiento, confirmándolo al adentrar mi dedo dentro de su boca con delicia y deleitación, lamiendo con ardientes y eróticos juegos sobre éste, causando que mi cuerpo ardiera de excitación sin poder hacer absolutamente nada debido a mi impensada concentración de su absorbida acción.

Al fin suelta mi mano rodeando mi cuello, ocupándose de mi oreja izquierda y asaltándola en hirientes y a la vez placenteros mordiscos, cierro mis ojos gimiendo sutilmente sin evitarlo pues mi sensibilidad es aún mayor en esa zona, lo que ha descubierto muy prontamente para "enfrentarme". No deseo seguir estático puesto que siempre he sido temple, astuto, capaz, todo un genio para manejar cualquier situación, situación ahora que se encuentra resbalándose de entre mis dedos. No espero más y mis manos actúan desasiéndome de la despreciable vestimenta que con desesperación arranco de su fino cuerpo dejándola totalmente desnuda a mis ojos.

- Iie... sólo déjame a mí...

Me susurra sutilmente mientras sus manos detienen mi deseada labor y yo ante el ambiente embriagador de su aroma me dejo arrastrar por su petición. Nuevamente me besa con mayor efusión enredando mi lengua con la suya en placenteras respuestas, intento tomar por ratos un poco de oxigeno que me permita continuar con el beso que no deseo terminar, tenerla así sólo para mí me resulta completamente placentero y mi apetito crece y crece a un punto en el que sé que necesito devorar todo de ella.

Es entonces cuando en mi propio razonamiento se registra un roce de pieles en mi pecho que se encuentra ahora al descubierto¿cuándo fue que me había quitado la camisa sin darme cuenta en absoluto de lo sucedido?. No puedo continuar infiriendo ya que el frote de sus senos en mi torso me impide pensar con claridad debido al extenuante calor, además, para qué diablos pensar si sentir era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. Hábilmente sus manos descienden acariciando cada poro que en mi piel se cruzara a su paso en una fina delineación; y mi piel arde con cada frote, se detiene sólo para introducir pausadamente una de sus manos al interior de mi pantalón, me sorprendo mentalmente pues a pesar de cada una de las asombrosas y qué decir nuevas acciones de Hinata-Sama jamás habría pasado por mi mente una como ésta; a pesar de las numerosas fantasías que creaba entre nosotros ciertamente imposibles de realizarse.

Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo al respecto su mano comienza a rozar mi miembro despierto, con tanta ligereza que me estremece y mi concentración en los besos decrece por los irregulares gemidos que escapan de mis labios, entreabro mis ojos pesadamente mirándola dedicándome una diminuta sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta...?

No atino a responder, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos como para hacerlo, sólo me siento desfallecer cuando ahora son sus dos manos las que se concentran en satisfacer mi erección acompañada de una descarga eléctrica que se cruza por todo mi interior. Sus movimientos se hacen cada vez más veloces mientras me desplomo en la cama, intentando inútilmente ahogar mis quejidos y justo cuando el orgasmo está a punto de alcanzarme se detiene bruscamente. Mi respiración se agita y ligeramente mi ceño se arruga¿qué es lo que esta pasando conmigo?.

¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan... sumiso?.

Escucho el sonido de un cierre abrirse, sé que es ella la que se encarga de mi ropa; al igual como lo había hecho yo con la suya, por fin controlo mis exhalaciones pero mi cuerpo sigue ardiendo como nunca y la atraigo a mí una vez el haberme quitado los últimos vestigios de ropa que fueran estorbosas. En mutuas condiciones nos observamos, completamente al desnudo de nuestros deseos, cada mirada, cada respiro me afirma que estoy en lo correcto. Es entonces cuando la beso con gentileza a pesar de no parecer nerviosa por nuestra comprometedora posición, me desecho de la idea y me concentro sólo en ella.

Hinata-Sama se levanta ligeramente para introducirse ella misma en mi sexo, sin ninguna complicación nuestras caderas se ensañan perfectamente, yo la recibo gustoso de por fin convertirnos en un sólo ser, ella se me adelanta y es quien se encarga de mover sus caderas en compás. Me resigno al anterior adjetivo con el que me había calificado de "sumiso", me encuentro a la merced de sus deseos, me atrapa sublimemente enredándome a sus pies, a sus caprichos que yo mismo intento compensar reafirmando el poder que posee sobre mi. Intento tomar el control de la situación, pero cuando estoy a punto de conseguirlo ella retoma sus crueles juegos, sus movimientos se hacen sumamente pausados, tanto que son un suplicio y a la vez un remolino de placeres oprimidos, continua con su tarea lentamente aún a estragos de sus propios apetitos, me reprocho pues hasta aún de está forma sigo siendo dominado por el Souke, sigo siendo el "sirviente" de Hinata-Sama.

Continua con su actual pasatiempo; hacerme desfallecer de placer, hacerme sentir que yo le pertenezco cuando debería ser todo lo contrario, me confunde al besarme apasionadamente y soltarme inesperadamente porque no soy capaz siquiera de rechazarla o incluso imponerle un término medio entre nosotros, la he deseado por tanto tiempo que ahora me limito a cada antojo y pretensión que ella misma ostente, quiero saciarla por completo, llenarla, satisfacerla, tanto que no sea capaz nunca de dejarme. Con nuestros cuerpos encendidos, la piel brillando por la fina capa de sudor envolvernos, los cada vez más fuertes y cuantiosos gemidos entrecortados y roncos, nos encontramos a un grado que ya no podemos soportar, la torturante tarea de Hinata-Sama se vuelve intolerable para mi, tanto que me rindo formalmente sin ninguna vacilación.

- Más... rápido...

Hablo con voz cansada y apenas audible. Notó que sonríe gozosa de mi anuncio y acerca su rostro al mío.

- ¿Me... estás...?

Toma mis manos para guiarlas por el contorno de su cuerpo, masajeando con mis manos sus senos, tanteando en sus rígidos pezones lo que me excita a más no poder.

- ¿suplicando...?

Le cuesta trabajo decir terminando de pronunciar la pregunta aún con la emoción contenida en su voz. Lo sabe por completo, me tiene totalmente dominado como si me hubiera atado a invisibles cuerdas con las que pudiera controlar mi cuerpo igual que una marioneta, eso es lo que soy... estoy "sumiso" a su voluntad.

_**Llévame si quieres**_

_**hasta el fondo del dolor,**_

_**hazlo como quieras,**_

_**por maldad o por amor.**_

Al fin me toma la palabra y sus caderas se mueven con mayor velocidad e impulso, suspiro intensamente sofocando en mi garganta cada cúmulo de placer que se crea por infinitas descargas eléctricas, ella vuelve a mordisquear mi lóbulo con insistencia mientras yo me deleito besando su largo cuello y sus pechos en suaves besos, succionando y lamiendo su piel; o al menos lo que la distancia que permite alcanzar, con mi mano derecha entierro mis dedos salvajemente a causa de su insistencia en mi oreja, mientras que la otra se desliza de arriba abajo por toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo, palpando su distinguida espalda, su estrecha cintura y sus rígidos glúteos tan exquisitos por el constante ejercicio que como kunoichi practica. Son demasiadas las sensaciones y emociones que se abordan en mí que podría desfallecer en ese mismo instante, la ola de éxtasis inunda el ambiente al igual que el embriagador perfume de su cabello, escucho perfectamente los quejidos que Hinata-Sama comienza a entonar con tenacidad y fogosidad, mis manos se vuelven todavía más diestras al encontrar las partes donde su cuerpo son especialmente sensitivos y soy recompensado al besarme sucedidamente, adueñándose de mí boca, liándose con mi lengua y aumentado la velocidad de sus meneos.

Puedo sentir su extremo calor que su cuerpo transmite junto a sus mejillas encendidas y enrojecidas, nos miramos por unos instantes comprendiendo que debemos acabar pronto pues el sofocante ardor en nuestros cuerpos es inaguantable por nuestros constantes recreos, se desliza para enderezar su espalda, dejamos a un lado las caricias y los besos; esa etapa ya la hemos pasado y sin mayores miramientos emprende a sólo mover su cuerpo, me aferro a Hinata-Sama abrazando sus caderas mientras ella coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho para un mejor apoyo. Comienza a arquear la espalda justo cuando la acompaño en sus movimientos, cada uno a su propio ritmo aumentamos la infinita sensación de rozar las paredes de nuestros sexos en constantes oscilaciones y nuestros gemidos aumentan junto a suspiros que ya no podemos callar. No puedo evitar enterrar aún más mi abrazo en sus caderas cuando siento su cuerpo tensarse y convulsionarse por las desmenuzadas sacudidas que nos proporcionamos y pronto un orgasmo que había sido interrumpido anteriormente explotá dentro de mí, eyaculando al mismo tiempo que ella grita mi nombre con enorme deleite, tanto para ella como para mí.

Intento relajarme, recuperarme de aquella despampanante experiencia, Hinata-Sama hace lo mismo recostándose en mi torso, la abrazo con insistencia mientras ella me besa suavemente en mi pecho, se separa de mí para recortarse justo a mi lado, aún se encuentra cansada pues su respiración sigue agitada, pero no tarda mucho para acurrucarse y cerrar sus ojos.

- Oyasumi nasai... Neji.

Se despide y yo se le agradezco besándola en su frente, puesto que ha pasado por alto el odioso "Niisan" que tanto aborrezco, igualmente la imito sumergiéndome al cansancio de mis sentidos.

El sol se introduce por las ranuras de las paredes que invade a mi habitación, despierto por completo al darme cuenta que Hinata; puesto me siento ahora con el derecho de hacerlo, no se encuentra en la cama, busco analizadoramente con la mirada y me levanto al comprobar que no se encuentra en ningún rincón del cuarto.

Es ahí cuando me sorprendo, mis ropas se hallan intactas en mi cuerpo, frunzo el ceño por la extrañeza de la situación y es cuando me percato de lo que realmente sucede. Mi animo decae instantáneamente confirmando mis sospechas, Hinata... Sama... jamás actuaría de esa forma... sólo en un pérfido ensueño.

Me dirijo al cuarto de baño, dispuesto a una fría ducha que me permita superar el dolor que siento acuñar con mayor esmero en mi corazón, bien lo tengo merecido pues me empeño en no marcharme de este lugar que me atormenta constantemente, me ahoga en dolor tanto por el pasado como por el presente y aún así no me marcho. Podría volar alto hacia las nubes que me acuñarían gustosas, con el viento que me guiaría hasta el mismo sol si yo lo quisiera... pero no soy capaz, tan acostumbrado estoy de permanecer en mi jaula que el terror me invade tan sólo pensar en alejarme de esta dorada y hermosa prisión.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Neji-Niisan.

Mi distracción me ha costado caro al notar la proximidad de Hinata-Sama¿desde cuando está ahí?. Silenciosamente la saludo con todo el mordaz respeto que le profeso, notando sus mejillas colorearse por mi acción, seguramente por la incomodidad que debo causar ante el recuerdo del aquel burdo "beso", "extraño y a la vez extraordinario"... nunca me cansare de repetirlo pues eso es lo que somos.

Me despido con una leve inclinación que delata mi contigua acción y me responde de igual manera, pero ya lo he decidido... y no pienso arrepentirme por ello. Me inclino más allá de lo acostumbrado sólo, tan sólo para rozar con mis labios los de ella. Yo diría que ése si es un beso, casto pero al final un beso.

- Esto es lo que siento por ti, no puedo expresarlo con un simple "te quiero", pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para exteriorizarlo...

Definitivamente no un buen argumento, carente de lógica o conocimiento, pero me contento con esto, avanzo sin pensarlo perdiéndome entre los pasillos, notó a Hanabi-Sama con una censurada mirada dirigirme; seguramente ha visto lo que he hecho, pero me importa un demonio lo que la chiquilla pueda pensar de mí, tan sólo paso a su lado como si no existiera; lo siempre ahgo con cualquier otro Hyuga, no me importa ya el mundo, he conocido una realidad que deseo para mi mismo... pero esa no sólo será parte de mi decisión...

Quiero concederme por primera vez en mi vida, esta egoísta felicidad.

_**Pero está vez quiero entregarme**_

_**a ti en una forma total,**_

_**no con un beso nada más,**_

_**quiero ser tuyo**_

_**sea por bien o sea por mal.**_

**Fin**

Okaeri nasai: Es una expresión de "Bienvenido a casa" dicha de manera muy formal y educada.

Iie: No

Kunoichi: Mujer ninja

Ohayou gozaimasu: Buenos días

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Ju,ju,ju... este fic debió llamarse "Sueños húmedos", creo que me ha quedado mejor mi segundo Lemon, casi siempre la mujer es la sumisa dominada en este tipo de situaciones e inspirada por Nekoi-Chan decidí que esto debía cambiar... pero un momento... ¿cómo es posible que yo escriba ésto?

Ya saben, manden sus comentarios, dudas o críticas... están me ayudan para mejorar mi escritura.

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!


End file.
